


Voices from beyond(Vozes do além)

by Lovetimy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Bullying, Childhood Friends, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Male Friendship, Mental Anguish, Multi, Mystery, Mysticism, Other, Romance, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovetimy/pseuds/Lovetimy
Summary: After weeks in a car, Willy finally has a new home, where he finds friends, mysteries and anguish.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Character/Other(s), Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character(s) & Original Male Character(s)





	Voices from beyond(Vozes do além)

**Author's Note:**

> There's a part of me that loves and another that hates that day

The most fucked-up block you could live in ...

The gray fog that covered the vision of those who did not want to see, a strange conclusion for this clear Friday day, the white clouds showing that the sky did not want to cry at that moment, even so the cold wind that came from the particles of water droplets, left that air of not wanting to get out of bed,although I was not inside the house and obviously I would not expect to have the courage or the simple obligation to go to school, I only went when I wanted to, but also not even half a reserve of willpower I had at that moment, but even so I had the courage to stay in the tree, it is a place only mine, not even my closest friends know of the existence of this place, it was not the first time I came to that tree, it was part of my childhood and part of a little of everything I am.   
I built a platform but that was all, a tree house with nothing but the ground, it was just a place to not have to stay hugging the tree trunk...  
I didn't want to spend so much time on something that nature could destroy in minutes and since this tree is very old that was enough for me.  
I didn't mind staying for hours and hours watching all those who judged me or said some shit, doing things that always pointed me as a mistake was something good for me, watching all those who swore they were watching me, although it was the opposite. My father had already woken up, the problem was that I had no reason to tell him where I was, but the only thing I should do is to say that I'm alive, I climbed down from the tree, with a rope that honestly was hell to climb up than to climb down.  
That wet and tall grass that should have been taken care of eons ago but wasn't, it was tiring to see that people didn't care about the place they lived in years ago, I was just a passenger on this train, I wouldn't stay here for long, I wanted to take my father from that block, since I can remember, if we stayed on the other side I'm sure things would be different ... Of course I am talking about Block B, which even if it was at the bottom of the well was not as deep as we are. I went through the back door, which would be our "Emergency Exit" If I didn't run into several random trees and a wall, at least it was the fastest way to the corridor, that sickening smell of French perfume hurt my nose like a slap in the face to a beggar, the damn smell of urine and cigarettes couldn't compare to that ridiculous perfume that Mrs. Miller always wore, I walked as fast as possible so that I wouldn't get that disgusting smell, I stood in front of my door and opened the door with the key that I always carried with me, our apartment is number 3 A, the condominium is divided into two parts A and B, each block has 10 apartments each, and this was only a problem when one of the residents wanted to change something in the whole building to be of his liking and believe me this really happens. And when someone moved to the second floor it was another problem since there was never an engineering aesthetic in this building, there is a door that leads to nothing on the top floor, there is a kitnet that ruins the place where the stairs should be... But forgetting these marvels of architecture... I went back to what I was doing and   
I opened the door and saw him at the counter that was a few steps from the door, he was drinking coffee in a long used cup, there was never a reason for him to keep this shit but he waited and used it when necessary, he looked at me with a worried face but not overcome and calmly put the cup on the counter, and without even looking at me asked:  
-Where were you?  
-walking... around.   
My father sighed and looked at me and said:  
-Come here.   
I walked calmly, letting the door handle I was holding fall like a glove onto my hands that were behind me, I was afraid, not to fight with my father, but, yes, to take away that harmony that I am fighting tooth and nail to keep this peace inside the house. He leaned against the counter and spoke:  
-I'm worried about you, son.  
-Why me?" I said indifferently so as not to show the chaos that was inside me.   
-I'm worried about your future, it's not normal to be 17 years old in the ninth grade.   
-Michael is 28 and is in third grade now...  
-Michael is Michael, you're not him, you're you! Listen...- He paused, he seemed to choose his words, not like I knew, I wasn't looking at him. There's plenty of time for you to get ready and go to school.  
-I say looking at him, this sentence came out fast and serious, he knew why I didn't want to go.  
-Study.  
-Dad, you...  
-I mean you, sir," he said, thickening his voice and raising his tone, pointing his finger at me, but after that he lowered his voice and spoke calmly, typical of my father: "You, young man, don't have a steady job and you won't have one because I want you to study and go to a good college like your mother.  
I huffed with anger, as I looked down and he asked:  
-You won't like school from one day to the next but.... At least go for your friends.  
-They study in other classes, Dad...  
-I thought you talk to everyone...  
-I do... But understand, I don't want to go to school, there's nothing there for me.  
-I hope you decide what to do with your life, because I don't know what to say to you anymore.   
We were silent for a few seconds:  
-There's half the year left for you to redeem yourself, so just...  
-Just give me a reason to go to school and I promise I will.  
He was surprised and then stopped for a moment, thinking about what he was going to say:  
-You promise?   
My father knew that I didn't break a promise, it was something kind of sacred to me, very meaningful, I couldn't lose my life in something useless like this... But if I had a reason that convinced me to go to that hell, I would accept.  
-Ache I promise, but not until Monday.  
He clapped his hands in excitement and spoke:  
-What a wonderful guy. - I forgot to mention that we are Indians, but that is something else I will mention in another story, my father's accent was very impotent even though he had spent all this time here, even though I was born in India and was not as religious as my father, I didn't even touch the subject.  
-Thank you Ala!  
-Weren't you going to work?  
-Of course, yes! -My father took a sip of coffee and went outside, he well... He was a handyman, he did a little bit of everything on the blocks although even working all day his salary was not worth his sweat, I closed the door and locked it with the key that was already on the door handle, I lay down on the couch and wondered what my father would do to give me motivation to go to school, meanwhile I heard my father talking to the residents:  
-Do you want help?-My father asked, while coldly denying Lady Barefoot.   
-DON'T TOUCH MY THINGS WEIRDO!   
His voice trailed off until he spoke again:  
-Good morning!  
-Go to hell! -Mr. Robson probably said  
-GOOD MORNING RESIDENTS!  
-Let me sleep," shouted Ms. Miller.  
And her voice became so distant that I couldn't hear anything. I smiled at this situation, my father all happy and optimistic in the middle of these unhappy people. There wasn't much reason to leave the house, it looks like it's going to be another boring day with unbearable people, unless I convince Matt to skip class to stay with me but that could get him in trouble, WHAT HELLL! I went to my room, almost dragging myself to bed, and then I looked at my bookshelf, I had already read all my books and watched all the porn movies on the bookshelf. Some very strange ones... I was interrupted by someone knocking on the door, I went to the door and opened it and there was a woman in her mid-thirties, she looked uncomfortable, and wore gloves...her gloves that covered her entire arm had a strong yellow color, the fabric looked like silk, her big blue eyes also drew attention and gave a contrast to her tanned and dry skin, then she looked at me and spoke:  
-Your father... He said he had a cart to help with the move.  
-Oh yes, just a moment, do you want to come in?  
-No, I'll be right here at the door.  
-As you wish.  
I looked to the middle of the room and saw the cart and brought it to her, who gave a bitter smile and an automatic "thank you.   
-You're welcome. I answered her, and she left as quickly as possible out of my sight, I closed the door and thought to myself "Another one just like all of them" even though the city was small, the whole city was somewhat toxic, there are of course good people but so many bad people some good people end up entering the game, here was not the best place to live, honestly it was horrible, there were no jobs, what was state is a big crap, there is nothing to motivate you to live here, only the low value of land and houses since they want to do everything to get out of this hell. I went back to my room and started listening to some songs that I had on my cell phone, I spent hours and hours doing absolutely nothing until someone knocked on the door, I went to see who it was and then it was a boy, about 1.40 m, purple hair with some brown tips, with a coke held by a blue xuxa, sweaty, with a blue headband, and a white haircut.Purple hair with a few brown tips, with a bun held back by a blue shawl, her skin was pale, though she had deep dark circles under her eyes and her face... I didn't know what it was, was it a bruise? A wound? A burn? Had he fallen and scratched half his face? His emerald eye, I mean that in the singular since I could only see one because a large fringe hid his face a bit. He just spoke:  
-Hi.  
-Hello," I say, trying to be friendly.  
-Well, I...  
-Let me guess, it has to do with my father saying that he had a son almost your age and that you could talk to each other?  
-Yes, but it also has to do with my mother yelling "GO DO SOMETHING AND LEAVE ME TO STAND UP".  
I laughed at his humor although he remained serious:   
-Come on in,although you might be a potential serial killer. I gave him space and he entered as he spoke:  
-No electric chair, just hanging and lethal injection.  
I laughed again this guy was hilarious, although again he became serious, I simply sat down on the couch after letting go of the door which respectively slammed shut, he sat down next to me and I 

I spoke:  
-Well, we already know that the universe brought us together so proceed with your account.  
-How? -His brow furrowed and he really didn't understand anything.  
-Let it go, my name is Kilp.   
-Willy.   
-Willy, right? Where did this name come from?  
-My mom said it was written on the bathroom wall when she met my dad.  
-Interesting, but mine is from a bizarre commercial from the 90's: "KILP MIMI MI MI MI MI KILP IF YOU WANT TO GROW UP DRINK IITT KILP MIMI"-I say, trying to imitate that weird voice, then he smiles and says:  
-Oh shit I just remembered that commercial "IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DIE AND WANT TO SUPER HAPPY LIVE...."  
And then as one voice we sang:  
\- "DRINK IT KILP MI"-He laughed a little as I died laughing, then he started scratching his hand, I hadn't even noticed his black gloves that only let his reddish fingers show looked like pink sausages although he painted his nails light blue.  
-Do you believe what they say? When you start scratching your hand, money comes in.  
-Ah... Not much, I always scratch my hand.  
-It's really, you wouldn't be in this shit...  
-It seems nice here excluding the fact that your father said good morning and...  
-Oh man, did you hear that?   
-Yes I did, I've been at the reception since 5:30, although my mom and I have been on the road for hours, like 5 or 6.  
-FIVE OR SIX? IF I STAYED THAT LONG I WOULD JUMP OUT OF THE CAR.   
-I've thought about it several times-says smiling but a shy smile I returned the smile as I speak:  
-I'm suprised your mother let you out, besides according to your new and "wonderful" neighbors I'm a world threat, I'm a bomb man, an outlaw, a moral mistake and a billion other ways to demean myself less than trash.   
-Our...  
-It's reality, raw and naked.  
We were silent for a few minutes, then I asked to make conversation:   
-Did you manage to get everything through?  
-It was a war but we managed, it was good that you lent me your cart and I thank you very much.  
-You're welcome, man, and do you miss your friends?  
-I kind of do, but it's complicated...  
-I know how it is.  
-But my mom told me something before she let me go.  
-What was it?  
\- "NO ALCOHOLIC DRINKS, WILLY!  
I laughed and asked:   
-There has to be a story in that!   
-And there is, once there was a very important party and my mother got all dressed up to go there, the thing she wanted most was to take the perfect picture, then minutes before the picture I saw that a table with pituitary, rum and coquiteis was empty so I mixed them all and drank, until my mother called me for the picture and I threw up on her dress.  
-What about the photo?   
-She took it... But it took a picture of me throwing up.   
We both laughed and he said:  
-She still has this picture, just as a souvenir and a reminder of some of the SHIT I did.  
-Hey... Typical mother and country, do you intend to stay here for a long time?  
-It's up to my mom, but I'm not totally excited about this new life she's made me have.  
-What's up, man? It's very nice here, there's a polluted lake, a pink-legged swan, an old gas station, an Alestorio bridge, the floor you're living on has...  
-Is there?  
-I'm going to surprise you.   
-Oh, okay...  
-But you can consider me already your friend, you probably won't find very nice people here, and I'm not trying to keep you away or anything but like.  
\- "Good morning," "Fuck you," but thanks for letting me know.  
-But your mom didn't do anything to you, right?   
-She got really mad at me, and grounded me but let me eat cake-he got serious and I immediately think of making a little 'gun' sign and point it at him, so I do that but impressively he also makes the same sign and then for some reason we speak together:  
-Cake.  
We both laughed and he asked:  
-Are you psychic by any chance?   
-I ask you that?   
He gave his shy smile while I spoke:   
-Beauty has to have an extracurricular connection! Honestly, in my humble opinion.   
-There has to be.  
-Would it be crazy to take you to meet my friends?  
-Not at all

-Then let's go!  
-Now?  
-Of course they live on the other block- I say excitedly.  
-Ah...  
-Don't you want to go?  
-Not at all...  
-Then what?  
-I have to ask my mom.   
-Then let's go.-I say smiling, she smiles back and after locking the house I said:  
-Good thing I already know where you live.  
-É.  
We walked and stopped at the reception where my father spoke:  
-VILHO!   
-Son," asked Willy.  
-Sometimes he calls me 'son'," I say walking to the counter and ask:   
-Hello father?-I say intending to know the reason for his call.  
-Who is he?  
-Willy seems nice but you know he could kill me.  
-I'm sure he's not a murderer.   
-He might be- I say again indifferently- And I know you invited him home.  
-Kilp!  
-What is it?  
-... I'm making lunch, and where are you going?  
-Upstairs, downstairs, anywhere. Look, I'm not hungry, just make it for you.  
-Okay, watch out.  
-I always take it.  
Then I went to Willy who was waiting for me. We both went to the second floor and entered Willy's 'house' (I don't know what to call an apartment room), which was all messed up and his mother was kicking the box while screaming:  
-SHITTY BUILDING!  
-Mom...  
-Hey honey? - he says turning around and she is surprised to see me and he asks:  
-Where is the Superb?  
-I know, in a box somewhere! -Says getting angry.-What do you want, huh? -He asks with a face that if I had a laser in my eyes I would explode my head.  
-I'm going there ...  
-FUCK YOU, WILLY, JUST DON'T GIVE ME A HARD TIME!  
-How violent. -She turned to me and I shut up at once, until I saw an animal with long tail and thick legs pass quickly, until it approached and growled at me with a deep tone and out of tune I got scared at the time and said:  
-Something growled at me!  
-It was the Superb.  
-Is that a salamander?  
-No, it's a chameleon, but it's still a little old, I've had it for two years now.  
-Ah, so shall we go?  
-Let's go.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people from everywhere, my name is Amanda and I always like to write, I have many dreams and as a way to anticipate my art, decide to write them and post, but with time I received very little visibility, so decide to enter this site (which I’ve been exploring for a while), I’ll translate from my native language (Portuguese) into English, I’ll use the Google translator for this, so I’m sorry for any spelling mistakes. I love comments, so please comment.


End file.
